Just An Ordinary World
by AisuBeki Baka
Summary: AU Fic. First time Fic Plz Be Nicey? Just an ordinary school, with ordinary students, and an ordinary romance, with...an ordinary secret?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: 

AisuBeki Baka: Hii!! First Fan Fic!! Scary scary…

Disclaimer Man: Ahem.

A.B.: Ooohps. I don't own…own…own…uh…*sweatdrops*

Disclaimer Man: Hurry up.

A.B.: uh…pressure pressure…*faints with swirly eyes*

D.M.: She doesn't own Kenshin.

A.B.: That's right!

D.M.: …

CHAPTER ONE:

"KAORU!" Misao called, running clumsily down the hall. Kaoru sighed. The blue eyed girl kept walking, but slowed her pace so that her friend could catch up. "What is it Misao?" Kaoru asked, mildly irritated. Misao noticed her friend's annoyance. 

"What's biting you?" she asked. A little of Kaoru's temper couldn't damper Misao's high spirits, but she wanted to know what was annoying her friend. 

"Nothing, its nothing." Kaoru said. _What do you think?_ Kaoru thought to herself. _I'm half an hour late for practice!_ _Shura is going to kill me!_ Misao smiled and shrugged. 

"Okay." Kaoru inwardly sighed. Misao was her best friend, but sometimes she could be so dense! They walked in silence for a while, until Misao cried out, "Hey! You're gonna be late for practice!"

"Ah Kaoru san. How nice of you to join us!" She heard Shura's voice say, with a touch of annoyance. Shura was the swim team's coach, and had been for the last three years. After the less that graceful fall of their old swim coach, Shura had humbly accepted the role. Ever since then, the team had won at least twenty trophies or awards a year. "Gomen, gomen nasai Shura sama." Kaoru pleaded as she walked out to the poolside. Shura glared. 

"Ten laps Kamiya." Kaoru sighed. What a way to start practice. She had been late for swimming because stupid Yahiko had to be dropped off at the Akabeko. He had told her at the last minute, and so she had to rush to drive him there. That was why she was late for practice. "Today we're going to land training." She heard Shura's voice say. Great.

Misao, Kaoru, and Tsubame stood in the shower room. Both Kaoru and Misao were sophomores but Tsubame was in eighth grade. She was so small and delicate not at all outspoken, but she one of the fastest swimmers Kaoru had ever seen. "It's because she so light." Misao had told Kaoru. Misao, on the other hand, was the most talkative, hyper, outspoken person she had ever met. And she was Kaoru's best friend. Misao had just gotten out of the shower and had on some sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt that said "All-Star Swim Team". Tsubame was in her clothes too, dressed nicely and busily combing her hair. Kaoru, however, was still in her swimsuit. 

"How come you're still in your suit?" Misao asked. 

"Gonna do some extra practice." 

"Whatever." Misao said. Her best friend was crazy. "One day we're gonna find you in the pool, all wrinkled up like a prune!" "Mou!" Kaoru pouted. "Meet you at the Akabeko at seven, ne?" Misao said, smiling. Kaoru nodded. "C'mon Tsubame." Misao said to the younger girl, grabbing her arm. "I'll drive you. Don't want to be late for work!" She mussed up the girl's hair as Tsubame smiled sheepishly. "Ja ne!" was Misao's last words.

Kaoru walked out to the pool. It was five thirty, and the pool was empty. The lights had not yet gone on, but the sun was already setting. Thankfully the pool was heated, or she would've never gone near the fridgid pool. She was about to slip into the pool when she remembered something. "Kuso!" Kaoru jumped up and rushed into the shower room. She threw on a big tee shirt and baggy pants and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from her bag and ran out the door.

"Kamiya. Running in the halls again?" Saito smiled evilly. She breathed heavily and propped herself against the wall. This was all she needed. Saito to get on her case.

"It's after school sir." She snapped, mentally kicking herself. He snorted. "You know I don't like you Kamiya." She nodded. _Kuso! _She thought. _Now he'll never sign my referral to get into the Honors Club! BAKA BAKA BAKA Saito-sama…_She smiled sheepishly. 

"Saito-sama…"she said. "Gomen nasai Saito-sama." He looked at her in disgust. _What did she want from him? _"What do you want Kamiya?"  He asked, looking distastefully at her. She grimaced as she passed him the paper. 

"Gold Club, huh?" He said. "Didn't know you were smart enough to get into this." She winced. He really did hate her. A lot. 

"Please sir, can you sign it for me? I need to get it into the office before six o' clock." She looked at the clock nervously. _Kuso! It's already 5:50…_She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. 

"I'll take my time thank you." He said menacingly. She groaned inwardly.

"How dare you accuse me!" she shrieked. He looked her in the eyes. His gold eyes flashing. 

"I have every right to!" he yelled back.

"What?! HOW DARE YOU—"

"I saw you with my very own eyes Tomoe." 

"Saw what?!" she asked, trying to play innocent. He couldn't take it any longer.

"I saw you Tomoe! I saw you kissing Kiyosato! I was right there!" his amber eyes glinted. 

"I did no such thing!"

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"I believe I am, Kenshin." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"I can't believe this…" He turned around. With his back facing her, he said, "It's over Tomoe."

She gasped. And with that, she shoved him.

Kaoru finally got back to the pool, gasping for breath. She had to run at full speed in order to get to the administration office on time. She felt too tired to swim now. But she pushed herself. _Just one lap._

As Kaoru walked out to the pool, she almost shrieked. There was someone…someone was floating in the pool. _Oh. My. God._ She screamed in her mind. She dove into the pool. 

With all her strength she dragged the unconscious person out of the pool. Her red hair was pasted to her face. As Kaoru looked closer she gasped. It was a he! But she mentally pushed that aside. _What did that lifeguard always used to tell me? _she thought to herself. She racked her brain. _'…four minutes, that's all you have, then it's all over.'_ Four minutes! She didn't have that much time!

_One. Two. Three. Breathe! _She screamed silently to herself. _Please, please wake up…_she tried again. _One…Two…Three…Breathe!_ It had already been two minutes! And heaven knows how long he had been in that pool. _One more time…she had to try…just one more time._ Looking back at the pale face, she tried one last time. _One, two, three…breathe…_

­­­­­­

Authors Note: Done Done Done with Chappie One! Uh…sorry its kind of retarded and short…wahhhh…but I'll try harder in the next chapters…*tear*. Suggestions? Leave a review and make me happy!! :-D 


	2. Chapter Two Remant of One

A NOTE TO MY DEAR READERS:

I don't know about the first chapter…the whole Tomoe pushing an evil sounding Kenshin in the pool totally contradicts his personality from then on! I don't know what to do. Tell me: 1)) Change the person and reason for him falling into the pool _or _2)) Somehow change the text so his nicer or something _or _3)) I DON'T KNOW! AHHH…everything is going wrong…HELP!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer Man: C'mon. Haven't got all day…other first time ficcers too you know…

AisuBeki Baka: Hold on!!

D.M.: Hiyaku!

AisuBeki Baka: Okaaayyyy…

D.M.: Well?!

AisuBeki Baka: *Takes a big breath* IdontownRurouniKenshinandineverwillunfourtunatelyandRurouniKenshinbelongstoNOBUHIROWATSUKI!!! *gasps*

D.M.: Why'd you have to do that in one breath?

A.B.: I dun know. Saw it on TV!

D.M. *Facefaults*

A.B.: Onto the story!!!

* * *

One. Two. Three. Breathe! She screamed silently to herself. Please, please wake up…she tried again. One…Two…Three…Breathe! It had already been two minutes! And heaven knows how long he had been in that pool. One more time…she had to try…just one more time. Looking back at the pale face, she tried one last time. One, two, three…breathe…

* * *

She closed her eyes. It was too late! A choked sob made its way out of her throat. What was she crying about? She didn't even know him…but still…another sob emitted from her throat. _I was too late…_

Kaoru almost jumped in surprise as she felt a movement under her. His chest was heaving. He was alive! She opened her eyes to two, dark, deep, violet eyes. She felt as if she was being drawn in…suddenly two strong arms embraced her as she was pulled down into a kiss. She froze, surprised. She was now on top of him, but she felt strange. _Why am I not pulling away? _she asked herself. She didn't even know this guy and he comes up and kisses her! _Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh…_

Suddenly the grip on her shoulders began to loosen and she opened her eyes. A pair of startled violet orbs stared at her. He suddenly sat up, sending her sprawling on the pavement. He gasped and stared at her with wide eyes. "ORO?!" he said questioningly, unable to fathom what had just happened. "GO-GOMEN NASAI! Oro…" he was still in shock. "Nani?! Wh-what happened?" he stammered. A girl was sitting in front of him, scratched on the pavement and…what was she doing on top of him?! He thought…_ORO!! _He had kissed her! WHY IN HELL DID HE KISS HER?! AND WHY WAS HE SO DAMN WET?!

Kaoru looked at him. He looked so helpless and confused. Her knee throbbed from where it hit the pavement, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. "You-you were in the pool…and I thought you were dead and…"

"You saved me?" he asked, almost sounding surprised. She nodded. "A- arigatou gouzaimasu…" he stuttered. _What's going on here?! _He thought. His eyes widened as he saw her knee. "ORO!" he cried. "You're…you're bleeding!" she looked to her knee. It was bloodier than she realized. She looked at him and then at he knee. Then she shivered. _He's so concerned. So polite…Mou! I don't even know his name!_ She looked up at him. "Is there a first aid kit anywhere?!" he said frantically. _I'm such an idiot! _He thought to himself. _I can't believe I was so selfish…_

"There's a first aid kit in the shower room," she said, through chattering teeth. She was so cold. He nodded and tried to help her up. As the boy next to her shakily gained his footing,  she also shakily tried rising. Her sore leg gave way and she fell. 

She closed her eyes, wincing and waiting to come into contact with the hard pavement. _It seems we've been spending a lot of quality time together tonight, huh?_ She said silently to the sidewalk. She waited Two seconds for impact. Three. Four. Five…Six? Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and was again staring into two violet eyes. "Here." He said. "Let me help you." And with that, he picked her up and took her into the locker room. _What's he doing? _She thought to herself. _What's happening?_

* * *

The clock in the restaurant read 7:30. Kaoru was supposed to be there half an hour ago. 

_Kaoru!_ Misao thought quietly. _Where the hell are you?!_

* * *

Kaoru and the boy sat on the benches. He had gotten out the first aid kit and expertly dressed her wound. She was still in her swimsuit, but she was too tired to change. As she pulled the tee shirt over her head she looked at the boy. _Ohmigosh! _She thought to herself. _He must be freezing! _His teeth were chattering and his eyes were closed. She sneaked quietly, not wanting to disturb him, and searched through her bag. _Ah!_ She said triumphantly. She pulled out Sano's big sweatshirt. It was a little too big for her brother now, but the boy was smaller, so it would fit him fine. 

He closed his eyes, and thought. _What a night, huh? _He said to himself. _First you see your girlfriend making out with you're worst enemy, then she shoves you in the pool. Then you find yourself assaulting the girl who saved your life?! What next? Probably gonna catch phenomena and die!_ He sighed softly and closed his eyes. _Whoosh._ Something soft went over his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was a sweatshirt on his neck. He felt someone grab his right arm and gently slide it into the sleeves. Then that someone did it for his left arm too. Why he did nothing, he did not know. 

"That better?" she said, her blue eyes staring into his own. He nodded. "Gomen nasai." Kaoru straddled the bench and looked at him. She stared at him for a minute and he stared back. It seemed like an eternity. _His eyes, _she said to herself. _His eyes, they're so…deep. He's so clueless and vulnerable looking! He's so Kawaii! _She blushed at the thought. 

He had noticed her blush, but before that he had been deep in his own thoughts. _Why is she helping me? Her eyes are so blue…so calm and soothing…oro…_

She blushed even more when he looked at her. _Kuso!_ She swore to herself. _Diversion, diversion…ah!_ "I don't even know you're name!"

* * *

This chapter is super short. The reason? I screwed up the first chapter. I thought I put this part with the first, but…I guess I was wrong! So now I have this stupid little remainder of a chapter, so I gave it it's own chapter! Sorry…wahh…


	3. Chapter Three

Three notes to the dear readers:

1)) Sorry bout the second chapter too! Wah…I'm not very good at this…

2)) if the number of chapters slow down, I'm sorry it's because I'm grounded and I have to sneakto publish them…sorry!!

3)) Sorry if my fic is junkies! Wah…I'm only a little kid…middle school?! Be nicey nice pweese…muchos gracias for the reviews! I feel so wuved…uhm…sorry too about the first chapter! I kinda screwed it up…that's why it kinda seems rushed…sorry lots! I'll try harder this time! Thanks and :-D Smile!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer Man: …

AisuBeki Baka: AHHHHHHH!!! Kawaii!!!

Disclaimer Man: I can't believe this. 

AisuBeki Baka: Hee Hee. Disclaimer Man is so pretty! He is wearing a BOW! Pretty pretty…

D. M.: Now say it. 

A. B.: Not yet! 

D. M.: I am going to strangle you…

A. B.: NO! *with tears in her eyes* You can't! otherwise I wouldn't to be able to write anymore chapters, and you wouldn't exist anymore! Hee hee…

D. M.: grrr…

A. B.: Okay! I don't own…KEEENNNSSSHIINN!!!! Or Honda…well we own a Honda car…but not the company…*sob*

D. M.: Whatever. I'm out of here.

A. B: Noooo! Wait…

*thunk*

A. B.: That's better.

D. M.: zzzz…

A.B.: Picture time! And on to the story!!!

* * *

**JUST AN ORDINARY WORLD…**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"That better?" she said, her blue eyes staring into his own. He nodded. "Gomen nasai." Kaoru straddled the bench and looked at him. She stared at him for a minute and he stared back. It seemed like an eternity. His eyes, she said to herself. His eyes, they're so…deep. He's so clueless and vulnerable looking! He's so kawaii! She blushed at the thought. 

_He had noticed her blush, but before that he had been deep in his own thoughts. Why is she helping me? Her eyes are so blue…so calm and soothing…oro…_

She blushed even more when he looked at her. Kuso! She swore to herself. Diversion, diversion…ah! 

"I don't even know you're name!"

* * *

­­­­­­

He smiled. Kaoru bristled. _Why is he smiling like that?_ She asked herself nervously. "Himura." She heard him say. "Himura Kenshin." _Himura Kenshin…?! _She looked at him, in her brother's large, oversized sweatshirt. He looked so small and…helpless. _This is the guy that everyone's afraid of?_ "……" _He's so small…and cute…and…NANI?!_ She slapped herself in the head. _Cute?! Where the heck did that come from? _Kaoru noticed that she was being watched by the red-headed boy. _KUSO! _Kaoru shouted to herself. _I'm sitting here like an idiot, slapping myself in the head! What is my problem?! _She looked at him. He laughed.

_Why am I laughing? _He asked himself. _It's because she looks so confused? Or is it because I don't even know her name? _

"Uhm…I don't think I caught YOUR name…" he coughed politely. Kaoru growled to herself. _That's because I didn't tell it to you…_she snarled. _He's too polite. _"Kamiya." She stated harshly. "Kamiya Kaoru." She looked at him. His violet eyes pulled her in. _Kuso! _She swore. _It is so hard to be upset at those eyes…_her thoughts were interrupted with his voice. "…Kaoru dono?" _Huh? What did he say? _

"Beg your pardon?" she said politely, hiding her thoughts. He smiled at her amusingly. _Is he laughing at me?! _Her facial expression gave her thoughts away. _Oro! _He thought. _She thought I was laughing at her! Orrooo…_ he had to get himself out of this situation. Kenshin looked at the ticking clock that was hung on the wall. "Wow…" he muttered. "Already nine o' clock…"

 Kaoru jumped out of her seat and stood up. "NANI?!" she shouted. He was taken aback. That had worked a little better than he had planned…

* * *

"Ohmigosh!" Kaoru shouted. _It's already nine?! OH. MY. GOSH. _She hoisted her backpack onto her back and tugged lightly on his sleeve. "Let's go!" All he could do was nod dumbly and let her drag him quickly out into the parking lot. "We'll go in my car." She said, unlocking the door. He nodded, thankful, since Tomoe had drove him to school and now…she's with Kiyosato now…

_Why am I inviting him to the Akabeko? _She asked herself. _I don't even know him! _ _No duh, _another voice answered. _You're offering him a ride because you think he's so sexy! _Kaoru bristled. _No you're not! _Another voice piped up. _You're inviting him to the Akabeko because he has you're brother's sweatshirt and because he has no ride home! _Kaoru settled with that reason and unlocked the doors to her Honda. They stepped in silently into the car and Kaoru slowly drove off. Kenshin had insisted that he drive because of her injured leg, but Kaoru insisted. _No way anyone except me is driving my car! _She said to herself. 

* * *

"Misao!"  Tsubame said grabbing onto the wild girl. "It's okay! I bet Kaoru is fine!" Tsubame had to call Tae to help subdue the crazed girl. 

At eight thirty, Misao had snapped, threatening to call the police if Kaoru didn't come in ten minutes. Ten minutes had passed, and she began trying to run out of the restaurant, but was finally pinned down by Yahiko and Tsubame. They had to shove Misao into the storage room in the back of the Akabeko so that she wouldn't scare away the customers. Finally Misao seemed sane enough to be released into the public. 

But oh, where they wrong.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin sat in silence. Although they weren't talking, both minds were equally active. 

_I kissed her…I kissed her…why the hell did I kiss her…_Kenshin's mind raced. He turned red at the thought. 

_Ahh! _Kaoru screamed. _The silence is killing me! I need to talk. Now. _She cleared her throat. "Uhm…" she started nervously. "So, do you play any sports?" her reply was silence. _Please…Please answer me…_she hoped silently in her head. She was thinking so hard, she almost missed him. "Soccer." He said. "I play soccer on the varsity team." He inwardly smiled as he saw her face light up. _Her smile is so beautiful…oro…there I go again…_

"…ske?" he heard her say. She looked at him. _Kuso! He's not even listening to me!! Grr…_she growled. "Gomen, gomen Kaoru-dono." _…dono?! What the heck…_ "…sessha wasn't listening." _NANI?! _She said to herself. _WHAT'S WITH THE 'ORO' AND THE 'DONO' AND THE 'SESSHA'?! _

"Uh…I was saying…do you know Sanosuke? Junior…plays on the vars. team too…" He nodded. "Yeah. I know him."

_Score! Now we're getting somewhere!_ Kaoru cheered. "So how do you know Sanosuke?" he asked. _Thank Kami-sama she's talking…the silence was killing me! _Kenshin thought. "He's my brother." 

The Honda pulled into the Akabeko's parking at nine fifteen. The pair got out of the car laughing. "Yeah." Kaoru said through her laughter. "…and then…and then…" she stuttered through her laughing fit. Kenshin was laughing as well.

* * *

Kaoru fell down, a big bruise on her head. Misao towered over her with a pan. "Where were you?!" she demanded. Kaoru stood up and brushed off her clothes. "I was—" Kaoru was cut off as Misao pushed her to the back of a booth. Misao suddenly stood between Kaoru and Kenshin, and shouted "What are you doing here Hitokiri Battousai?!" 

* * *

This chapter to me is really a let down…sorry if you don't like it…no flames please! I didn't like this chapter…but still…I wrote this with a headache…sorry. 


End file.
